Episode 11 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Hiroshi Araya *Eiichiro Maruo *Natsu Takasaki *Sakurai Rei *Ryuhei Aoi *Yukichi Fukazawa *Yusaku Miura *Kojirou Kageyama *Himeko Sasaki *Hiromi Iwasa *Kouji Nishimura *Takuma Egawa Summary Using the data Eiichiro had during the first set and his service game, he has utilized his counterattack plan on Araya's left-handed attacks and breaks Araya's service game. He also manages to use a change-of-pace strategy to deal with Araya's power and speed. However, Araya is adjusting faster than what he expects and has a better management to emotions as well. As the third set is about to start, Natsu comments on how Eiichiro is currently "enjoying this match". Synopsis Eiichiro has figured out on how to deal with a left-handed player. For his first service game in the second set, he formulates this plan: make sure to keep the service game, aim at Araya's backhand and play safe until his backhand gains confidence again. While he manages to keep his service game using this strategy, it is not enough for him to break Araya's service game. Based on what he learned in his previous games, Eiichiro tries to experiment strategies in order to surprise Araya and break his service game. On Araya's service game, while Eiichiro is trying to determine how to disrupt Araya's tempo, Araya misses, causing Eiichiro to win a point. Eiichiro wonders the reason behind it as he was too preoccupied on thinking on how to deal with Araya. While Eiichiro fails to win the next two points, he manages to win the following point by taking advantage the open court and the drop shot he hit before. He also manages to learn how to deal with Araya's serves as well by changing his initial location. Using this additional strategy, Eiichiro manages to break Araya's service game. On Eiichiro's second service game, Eiichiro has starting to utilize his change-of-pace strategy in order to deal with Araya's power and speed. When the referee misjudges one of Eiichiro's serve as in instead of a fault, Araya starts to get frustrated. However, Araya releases his frustration by yelling very loud at the sky as he learned from his last year's match from Eiichiro how his anger affects his play. The following games is in stalemate again as both players are keeping their service game. However, things are a bit disadvantageous to Eiichiro as Araya is adjusting to his change-of-pace strategy faster than what he expects. It is probably due to the fact that he is second best to Takuma, which helps him to accept his loses and learns from it. Eiichiro wins the second set but Araya's reaction time to Eiichiro's drop shots are faster now. During their break, while Araya has regained his motivation on not to lose to Eiichiro, Natsu comments that Eiichiro is currently "enjoying the match". Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only present in the manga: ** Some of Eiichiro's monologue during the match ** Yukichi's reference to Iwasa when they are talking about Eiichiro's change-of-pace strategy * The scenes only present in the anime: ** Iwasa and Nishimura watching the match * In Natsu's finals in Kanagawa Junior: ** In the manga, the score is 6-1, 6-0. She finishes the match during the boys' division's 5th game (2nd set). Natsu passes through the boys' court after the score of the boys' match reaches 30 - 15 (5th game, 2nd set) and she and Eiichiro have an eye-to-eye contact. ** In the anime, the score is 6-2, 6-0. She finishes the match during the boys' divisions' 2nd game (2nd set). She appears after the score of the boys' match reaches 15 - 15 (5th game, 2nd set) and does not pass the boys' court but instead, goes to the sidewalk. * After Eiichiro manages to win the second set ** In the manga, upon their shock, the spectators are pointing out and bewildered if Araya is included in the best 4 last year. ** In the anime, the spectators are pointing out that Araya is included in the best 8 last year. Navigation Category:Third Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc Category:Season 2 Category:Volume 2 (DVD) (S2)